The present invention relates to display devices and in particular to a display stand adapted to be secured to a telephone set.
Since the telephone set in a hotel or motel room is in a location which is bound to attract the attention of the room's occupant, it presents a very convenient location for positioning information for the guest. Such information may, for example, comprise instructions for the use of the telephone, services and facilities available to the guest, advertisements of merchants, listings of activities and the like. It is desirable to display such information in as permanent and as aesthetically pleasing a manner as possible, while, at the same time, maintaining a degree of security both over the display device and information. In addition, since some of the information may change from time to time, the display device must be such as to enable the hotel staff to make changes with relative ease. Thus, the display must be capable of holding a booklet or similar information medium firmly in position yet in a manner whereby the information is readily accessible to the guest. In addition, the display should be such as to permit the hotel staff to change the information with relative ease as required yet make it difficult for a guest to walk off with the information. Finally, the display itself should be affixed to the telephone set in a manner which makes it difficult for a guest to remove yet which may be attached with ease.
Heretofore, various devices have been suggested which, in order to meet some of the above criteria, sacrifice others. In one common device, a slide is affixed to the bottom of the telephone set. The information in the form of cards or a booklet is mounted to the slide and is normally stored beneath the telephone set out of view of the guest.
In view of the above, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a telephone display stand which meets all of the above criteria.
A further object is to provide such a display stand which may readily and simply be installed on a telephone set without requiring the use of any tools but which, once in position, requires some skill to remove.
A still further object is to provide a display stand which is attractive yet one which may be manufactured relatively inexpensively.